Old bug
This article lists old bugs that have either been patched or fixed. Only major, or notable, bugs are listed here. Lloyd's Beacon depth duplicate EXPLOIT There is a bug when using Lloyd's beacon where, when you use the beacon to return to a level of the dungeon other than the one you are on, when you travel to the next depth down, the depth you travel to is transformed into a replica of the level you transported from using Lloyd's Beacon. However, this replicated map is still populated by the same enemies as you would find on the depth you should be on. This leads to a couple of potential exploits. Item farming exploit When this bug is triggered, the replica level generated will also contain copies of all the items generated on the floor that you had not already picked up from the original map. (Items you drop on the floor of the original map will appear on the replica map, but disappear from the original. UNLESS you drop them, go up or down one level from the map you are replicating BEFORE using this bug) Using this bug, you can replicate any items, including, but not limited to, scrolls of upgrade, potions of strength, and wells of transmutation. For example, to replicate depth 6 and the items on it, you would "set" Lloyd's Beacon on any other floor (depth 7 would be the most convenient) and then travel to floor 6, use the beacon to return to depth 7, and then travel to depth 8. Depth 8 will now be a replica of depth 6, complete with items. This can be repeated indefinitely with the same depths or different ones. It is possible to replicate items you already have by simply picking a level to replicate, dropping items going up or down one level, and then continuing the bug as usual. This will replicate all dropped items, giving you 999 potions of strength in a matter of minutes. XP farming exploit The above mentioned exploit can be used to turn a boss depth into a normal depth, in the following manner. Set Lloyd's Beacon on the depth before the boss depth, travel to another depth, (an adjacent one is simplest) use the beacon to return to the other depth, then travel to the boss depth. The boss depth will now appear as a normal one, and, aside from whatever enemies had been on the original depth at the time it was replicated, the only enemies on the floor will be multiple copies of the boss of that depth! Since bosses have no level cap, they can be slain over and over for EXP. Particularly useful are the King of Dwarves and Yog-Dzewa depths, because these bosses are both helpless! The king will just wander looking for his pedestals for a bit and then stand still helplessly, and Yog-Dzewa will, oddly enough, move around and pursue you, but cannot hurt you, and his fists do not appear. This means he can easily be destroyed repeatedly for 50 EXP at a time. as of . Naked mirror image bug When examining a Mirror image, the sprite shown on the infobox is naked. Scroll holder bug When using scrolls from the scroll holder (Bought on depth 11) the number of scrolls in the holder will never go below 1. In other words, infinite use of any scroll once you find at least one copy of it. Awesomeness, but it is fixed now. [ , as of .] Ring of Resistance # When upgrading the Ring of Resistance from +4 to +5, the resistance to Lightning trap’s electricity (acquired at +4) disappears. # When upgrading the Ring of Resistance from +5 to +6 and higher, the resistances to Dwarf warlock, Evil eye and Burning fist (acquired at +5) disappear. [ , as of .] Dropping a stack of items in a Well of Transmutation When dropping a stack of items into a Well of Transmutation, only 1 item is changed (expected behavior) while the remaining items are lost (unexpected behavior). [ , as of .] Goo and DM-300 not dropping their item ; : As the max level of bosses is , is then a negative integer, preventing the drop of Lloyd's beacon by Goo and Ring of Thorns by DM-300. ; : : The level of bosses is set to 30 instead of [ , as of .] Flammable tiles delayed ignition ; : When striking an enemy with a weapon that applies a burning effect (done with incendiary darts of a Freerunner-Rogue), if the enemy is on or moves on to flammable terrain, it does not ignite immediately. If you leave the level and return, however, the tiles burst into flames upon entering the affected floor. Any tiles subjected to flame afterwards also act appropriately. [ , as of .] Incendiary dart doesn't trigger Rotberry shrub ; : When throwing a incendiary dart on a Rotberry shrub, the dart will ignite into flames and do nothing instead of triggering the bush and releasing its toxic gas. [ , as of .] Old wandmaker ; : If you read a Scroll of Terror near the Old wandmaker, he will flee and come back disturbing and obstructing the Hero/ine. Every 2 to 3 moves you make, the Hero/ine will "run" in place, leaving the player helpless; and thus, delete a good game. [ , as of .] Plants’ descriptions When examining a tile having grown a plant, there is no description of the plant. [ , as of .] Seed of Rotberry in Backpack crash ; : When saving then loading a game session with a Seed of Rotberry in the backpack, the game crashes with the useless non-informative "ERROR — Something went wrong..." error message. [ , as of / .] Transferred ring gem ; : Ring that are transferred through Hero's remains keep the gem they had during the previous game session, so in the new game session a new ring with same gem may have different type and a new ring with same type may have different gem. ; : This bug may have been corrected in . The Troll Blacksmith sometimes doesn’t give his quest ; : The interaction that triggers this bug is still undetermined, but some runs will have the troll blacksmith giving the Hero/ine his "I'm busy; get lost!" dialogue when the Hero/ine talks to him for the first time, denying the Hero/ine the Dark Gold Ore quest altogether (regardless of any interaction with the items in his room, his flame traps, or having a full pack). ; : This bug may have been corrected in . Sleep status bubble ; : When observing sleeping enemies at times, or after displacing sleeping enemies (via Wand of Teleportation), then observing the still-sleeping enemies, their Sleep status bubble still appears from their original location, rather than by their new location. [ , as of .] Planting Seeds on an Alchemy Pot ; : When planting a seed in an alchemy pot from a stack of 4 or more identical seeds, the planted seed is cooked into a potion, allowing to cooked one potion per seed instead of per 3 seeds. [ , as of .] Becoming Berserker while being badly hurt If the Hero becomes a Berserker while his HP is already below the Fury trigger level, he does not become furious until he loses some HP. [ , as of .] Returning Boomerang disappears to a full Backpack ; : If a huntress has the boomerang equipped as a melee weapon and her bag is full, when she throws the boomerang and it comes back, the boomerang will disappear with a message saying the Bag is full. [ , as of .] Warlock perk Full health bar ; : As the Warlock perk is performed only if some HP are gained ( HeroSubClass.WARLOCK && HP < HT)}}), hunger is not satisfied if the health bar is already full even though “the soul of the enemy is consumed”. As hunger is independent from health, it should still be satisfied even if the health bar is already full. [ , as of .] Cave spinner crash ; : (As of ) Tapping the "?'"/'Examine button, then tapping on a Cave spinner, force-exits you from the game/crashes the app. [ , as of .] Stage calculation ; : Some calculations were using the stage value (from 1 to 5): * dewdrop HP gain (in ) - been corrected in , in * Warlock HP gain (in ) - as of . Gas propagation Gas does not pass through tall vegetation. [ , as of .] Infinitely burning flammable tiles ; : When a burning character (Hero/ine or enemy) keeps standing on any flammable tile (door or grass) the fire lasts forever. The assumption is that, there is a feedback loop between the tile and the character: The burning tile sets the character on fire, then the burning character sets the tile on fire (resetting its embers transformation), then the burning tile sets the character on fire, then… ad infinitum. [ , as of .] Upgrading Boomerang with a Short sword ; : When upgrading a boomerang by reforging a short sword, the game crashes. ; : // ShortSword private final Listener itemSelector = new Listener() { @Override public void onSelect(Item item) { … ((MeleeWeapon) item).safeUpgrade(); … } }; A instance cannot be cast to , hence a , hence the crash. [ , as of .] Unrecoverable items Locked chests ; : Any item (except potions that shatter) thrown at a chest, that you cannot open (you’ve lost the key, or it’s the unopened member of a pair of Crystal chests), cannot be recovered and is definitively lost. [ , as of .] Stationary NPCs ; : Any item (except Potions that shatter) thrown at stationary NPC's (Old wandmaker, Shopkeeper, and Troll blacksmith) could not be recovered, except with a Wand of Telekinesis, Teleportation, or a Fadeleaf seed, and was definitively lost. [ , as of .] Amok’ed gnoll shamans game-freeze ; : Applying the amok debuff to at least two gnoll shamans within each other’s field of view (then going into another room/leaving their field of view) makes the game go into a never-ending loading screen, essentially freezing the game. The spinning wheel at the top-left corner of the screen just keeps spinning, as if the game is unable to finish loading. Closing, then restarting, the app, allows one to play where they left off, but performing the action again will re-freeze the game. [ , sometime from to .] Infinitely charged wand EXPLOIT ; : When a wand is taken and placed in the backpack, an invisible recharge buff is applied to the Hero/ine, in order to give that wand a charge every 40 turns. However, when that wand is removed from the backpack (dropped or stolen by a thief/bandit), the recharge buff is not detached. Consequently, by dropping/taking the same wand 40 times (or more), the wand recharges itself each turn (or more) on average, making the wand practically infinitely recharged. When returning to the game’s Main Menu screen, pressing "I'm not done yet" after obtaining the Amulet of Yendor, or if you drop the wand in one depth, then travel to another depth without the wand, the superfluous recharge buffs disappear; thus, the dropping/picking up exploit must be performed again (for each wand), but as long as you don’t leave the depth without the wand, or return to the Main Menu, it works. [ , as of .] Potion of Might with Strength badges ; : Reaching 13/15/17/19 points of Strength by drinking a Potion of Might does not trigger the corresponding badge. ; : is called by but not by . [ , sometime from to .] History : Game Crash - Tapping the Examine button, then a Cave Spinner, closes the app Fixed: * Returning Boomerang disappears when Backpack is full * Warlock Perk - Full health bar | 1.6.4b | Fixed: Game Crash - Examine-Cave Spinner | 1.7.0 | Fixed: Numerous bugs * Game Crash - Upgrading Boomerang via reforging Short Sword * Unrecoverable items - Locked chests * Gases not passing through tall vegetation * Infinitely burning flammable tiles * Stage Calculation - Warlock HP gain | ::1.7.0 - 1.7.1c | Fixed: Amok'ed Gnoll Shamans Game-Freeze | 1.7.1 | Fixed: Several bugs * Unrecoverable items - Stationary NPC's | 1.7.1b | Fixed: Second & final fix for Pit room generation bug | 1.7.1c | Fixed: A different Collapsed Floor & Pit room generation bug | 1.7.2 | Fixed: Infinitely Charged Wand Exploit | 1.7.3 | Fixed: Several minor bugs | ::1.7.2 - 1.7.5 | Fixed: * Potion of Might with Strength badges bug * Journal doesn't remove Well of Transmutation when transmuting a weapon * Target of the Zeroed-in buff gets saved * Snapping out of Frozen doesn't snap the Hero/ine out of Paralysis (and vice versa) (Frozen's Paralyzed immunity Exploit has been patched!) * Terror debuff tracks source correctly through a save * Can't pick up an item unless it can be seen * Number of hits needed before an item is identified is saved | 1.7.5 | Fixed: Numerous bugs | 1.9.0 | Fixed: Bugs | 1.9.1 | Fixed: Several major and minor bugs }} Category:Bugs